Math Class
by E.L. Crawford
Summary: Muscles tensed across the room, sweat beading across foreheads, and hearts hammering so hard they threatened to burst from chests. This was the one thing everyone dreaded from day one. It was time for . . . a math test!


_**AN: My friend gave me the prompt for this story, and here it is. Personally I like this one.**_

**_Math class_**

Muscles tensed across the room, sweat beading across foreheads, and hearts hammering so hard they threatened to burst from chests. This was the one thing everyone dreaded from day one.

It was time for . . . a math test!

Sure, you might say it was no reason to panic. Just a little test, but for Fiyero it meant horror: horror and anger and disgust and . . . well you get it. He just could not wrap his mind around numbers or letters for that matter.

The second Fiyero walked into class he knew something was up. No laughter, no fan girls . . . he froze.

"Oh no."

His eyes went straight to Glinda, and she confirmed his fears. Her tiny hands were fidgeting across the desk, her petite form quivering in fear while her eyes stared at the ominous black chalk board.

The chalk board where their teacher _Mr. . . . Mr. . . . bother, I don't know! The weird blonde guy!_

He had written in fluorescent white chalk, **POP QUIZ**.

Fiyero's arms went slack and his books fell to the floor, his phone falling out of the hollowed space inside, his jaw falling along with them. Robotically he picked both up and slugged over to his desk. "Shiz." He groaned as he plopped down in the back, his head in his hands.

_Dad will kill me if I fail another test. Last time he took my hair gel for a week. A WEEK! Oh god…what if he takes the pants?__  
><em>He looked down at his startlingly tight white pants and shuddered.

_No. not the pants. I have to find a way out of this._

Just then the bell rang and the green girl rushed into class, braid flapping as she handed the teacher the pass, completely smooth of creases. It's yellow paper contrasted nicely with the emerald flush from her brisk jog to the room.

_What the Oz Fiyero, this is the green girl we are talking about! Not Glinda! Stop it!_

Her eyes flitted around the room, searching for an empty desk at which to sit. The only available one was next to him.

_Yes YES, oh thank you unnamed god for putting the nerd next to me!_

She gently sat down in the seat as the teahcer slipped around the room, handing out the crisp white pages with small flowers and smiley faces dancing in the top margin.

_Was that supposed to be funny? As if a weird piece of paper could make taking a test any better._ (Actually happened to me, Spanish final, I drew fangs and blood coming from the smiley faces)

Quickly she grabbed her golden pencil and began to scrawl over the paper, her loopy writing seeming to almost drip off the lines. Hesitantly he leaned to the side and began to copy . . .

"Hey!" she whispered harshly over her shoulder, slipping her hair out of its uniform braid and sweeping it across her finished paper, "Do your own work!" She glared and twisted back, her hair still curtaining her work. He sighed and slumped back.

_No! You can do this. Think for the white pants Fiyero, the pants!_

He shook his head violently and snagged his wooden ruler, and carefully parted her hair resuming his copying. He was half way through one problem when she spun around, hittting away his ruler with hers. "I said stop!" she exclaimed rather loudly. The professor hushed and she looked down chagrined. He hit back at her ruler and smirked.

"Make me." He raised an eyebrow and hit her ruler again. Her eyes narrowed and she hit back, hard. He snorted and smacked back, soft slapping and cracking sounds reverberating through the room, but both of them were too engrossed to care.

"Take that!"

"Eat wood chips artichoke!"  
>"Hey, Ow, no hitting of the pants"<p>

"The pants, seriously!"

"Ow!"

At that moment the pair felt a firm hand rest on each of their shoulders, squeezing on there now standing forms. They both froze and their rulers clattering to the floor.

"Seeing as you two cannot behave, I have to ask you two to leave." He pushed them toward the door and sneered. "Good day," slamming the door in their faces. The two looked deep into each other's eyes glaring. "This is your entire fault!" they yelled at the same time, earning some glances from others on campus. Her eyes narrowed and she turned briskly away, re-tying her hair in its ever present braid. Grumpily she stormed off and long black dress billowing behind her, a flash of green showing at the ankles.

_She's beautiful . . ._

Mental images of the green girl and him being friends, flitted through his mind. All pleasant thoughts evaporated when he realized two things.

1. His things were still in the room.

2. His parents would take the pants for sure.

"Crap!"

_**AN: Aw poor yero, gonna lose his pants. :( Please reivew. All comments are greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
